Promise
by Kira-Lime Orijima
Summary: Hibiya and Delic have to move to America after Delic gets a recording contract. After a packing, getting on a plane, and arriving in their new apartment Delic makes a promise that both of them will never forget. One shot.


Hi, My lovelies, Kira here! Yesterday, when I was cleaning my room, I stumbled upon one of my essays I wrote for one of my teachers, back when I still went to school with Lime. The story was one of my 'Boundary Testers.' That means it contains some bad words and other things to see if I would get called out on it. I never did, I got an A~! Also it was based on my two favorite characters in the world! Delic and Hibiya! After consulting with Lime about my incredible find, we both decided to turn it into a Derpy one shot. So here it is!

* * *

My name is Delic Heiwajima. I have lived in Ikebukuro, Japan for all my 21 years of life, but just recently I was offered a recording contract in America. Yes.. I am a singer.. Well anyway, when I told my friend, Hibiya that I was moving, he was rather upset. He started ranting about how "I'm his only friend and how he was going ti be miserable without me." After he was done with his excessive ranting, I asked him if he would come with me. He gladly accepted. That is how we ended up here, in his room, rummaging through his closet, trying to pack for the big trip. I am now currently sitting on his bed, enduring another rant about "Proper over-seas packing" or someshit.

"DELIC!" His demanding scream woke me from my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Is it cold in America? Or is it warm?" He asked while pulling out a very flamboyant looking gold parka and a yellow and white striped tank top, that both happened to match his yellow eyes and compliment his raven black hair.

".. We are moving to California. Which is in America. It's usually hot there, but it can get kinda cold."

"That doesn't help me at all! " He whined. "That means I'll just have to bring my whole closet! No questions asked!"

I sighed, knowing that anything I say wouldn't change his mind.

He spent the next two hours packing nine suitcases. NINE! Then he started complaining about how its not enough, that he's going to use some of the space in MY suitcase. I mean, really! What guy needs THAT many clothes? He may be gay and all, but seriously..

So after we were done packing, we hoofed it over to an airport that was empty. Hooray for short lines! After checking in, giving our total of ten bags to security and making our way to our terminal, we just sat there in complete silence, watching _My little Pony Friendship Is Magic~_ on the Tv that was conveniently located in the terminal for the boarding passengers' enjoyment. I wasn't really paying attention; it was something about _"The Elements Of Harm__ony"_ , and this Twilight Sparkle, had to kill this other pony that was apparently trapped on the moon.. Yeah.. Really confusing.

I was going to make some really rude and funny remark about how Applejack was a stereotypical farm hick, but that's I noticed Hibiya, watching the show very intently.

"Pff- You actually like this?" I asked, laughing.

"YES! I only like the new seasons though. Lauran Fost did a GREAT job making the new version." He gushed, "Its so totally fabulous!"

"..I never knew you liked a show that was meant for ten year old girls.. Aren't you 20, or something?"

"22 and it is actually pretty good! Its about the magic of friendship! Plus there's ponies!"

I held back a laugh, because this was just hysterical!

Just as I was about to laugh in his face, it was time to board.

The plane ride was LONG! I think the thing that made it so long was the fact that I fucking hate planes! Or that America is over-seas.. I'm not really sure. Well anyway, we were seated in the way back, so we were stuck with the constant humming of the engine in our ears. Hibiya didn't seem to mind, but yeah it fucking bugged me. To drown out the obnoxious roar of the engine, I put on my headphones and replaced the engine with my sweet bouncy taste in music, known as Jpop.. Sweet, sweet, Jpop.

After listening to the same songs over, and over, and over, and over. I decided to take them off, I noticed that Hibiya was reading a book. The title read _"World War Z", _from what I could understand from the cover, It was some kind of Zombie book. I never knew he liked horror novels. I'm kind of surprised he wasn't reading _"Twilight" _or something.

I shook off my concern with Hibiya's taste in literature and curled up in my seat to take a nap.

I was woken up by Hibiya, who decided to put my headphones back on and started to blast music in mu ears. I ended up jumping out of my seat and ripping off the noise making demons. When I turned to face the raven, he was laughing with a nice little smirk on his face. That little asshole.

"Oh good! You're up! We'll be landing soon! So I suggest you sit down and stop making a scene~"

I glared at him and sat back down.

When we landed, we walked out of LAX, which was HUGE, we hailed a cab and drove to our new apartment that was located in Los Angeles. Once we arrived to the apartment building, and managed to get all ten bags out of the cab and all the way to the fifth floor, I opened the door and we both marveled at the luxurious apartment. The company I work for bought the place for us, fully furnished and everything. It had a stunning white couch and a flat screen Tv located in the living room, a full wood dining room set, fully stocked kitchen with marble counter tops and white painted cabinets and one bedroom. All with wood flooring and cream colored walls. I dropped off our bags in our room and wondered the large apartment with Hibiya.

"Wow.. Its big" I laughed, "Real big!"

"I know.. I guess they really must want you to work for them if they would spend this much money on an apartment!" Hibiya said, looking up at me. "Hey, I never said thank you for letting me come along. I really appreciate it. I'm really greatful.."

I stared at him. I never really knew that he felt so happy coming with me.

"No problem, you are very important to me. Why wouldn't I bring you~?"

He frowned. "Because.. Your a singer now, with a recording contract and everything. I thought maybe that you would forget about me." He sighed. "Truth is, I really didn't want you to go at all.."

He really cares about me. He actually thought I would forget about him. I would never forget about him! We've been friends since kindergarten. Together since Highschool. That would never happen.

"Hibi.." I say, using his old childhood nickname I gave him, "I would never forget about you. You're my best friend.. Not to mention my boyfriend~ I promise where ever I go, That I'll always take you with me~" I smiled.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking up at me like I just said the most wonderful thing in the world. "Promise~?"

I smirked, leaning down to connect our lips. "Promise."

~End~

* * *

Kira- Yep. That's it. I got away with this. Got told it was a great story. Got an A and a good job sticker.

Lime- Yeeaah you had the best Language Arts teacher. That's why.

Delic- Heh.. Its from my POV

Hibiya- WHY AM I STEREOTYPICAL GAY GUY!?

Delic- Until next time! I'm Delic!

Kira- And I'm Kira!

Delic/Kira- Review for love in the next update for LBB!

Lime- There's something wrong with those two..


End file.
